Harry Potter and the Wibbly Wobbly of Timey Wimey
by TimeLady Potter
Summary: It was just an average day. The wind was fair, and the burrow was a wreck getting prepared for the wedding of Harry and Ginny, as well as Ron and Hermione. But, with a late night crash of a specific blue box, things may change... for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" screamed Amelia Pond at the top of her lungs.

"I KNOW! GERONIMO!" replied the Doctor, equally as loud. Shortly after, the T.A.R.D.I.S. crashed into an unknown land.

**Meanwhile, at the Burrow:**

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shouted Molly Weasley, a ginger and plump witch. "COME DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"What is it now, mum?" a murky reply came from Ron Weasley, a young adult, equally ginger and bursting with freckles on his face.

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING AND DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR DRESS ROBES CLEAN!" Molly thrust at Ron.

"Mum, honestly… Calm down… Maybe having all of our weddings at the same time wasn't so brilliant…" Ron said with a sigh. After this, he ran up the stairs and into his room, where Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting down, talking.

"What did mum want?" Ginny asked as soon as she saw Ron.

"Something about dress robes… honestly, I think she's lost it." Ron replied. "Maybe a double wedding wasn't the best idea…"

"Well, it's too late for that, isn't it?" Ginny asked. "Everything is set, and it's happening tomorrow." Harry smiled as Ginny said this and gripped her hand tighter. Ginny looked to him and smiled. "You are marrying Hermione tomorrow, and I am marrying Harry. Nothing else to say."

"Yeah… You're right…" Ron stated with a grin, then sat down next to Hermione and held her hand in a similar fashion as Ginny and Harry.

After the group had broken up to sleep for the night, there came a distant crashing noise that resounded in the Burrow. It awoke Harry from his slumber with a start. Ginny, who's head was resting on Harry's shoulder, awoke also. She looked up at Harry, confused.

"What is it, love?" She asked, obviously concerned.

"I heard… a crash, it sounded like." Harry answered.

"Maybe just some bloke on a broom?"

"It sounded bigger than that… Even bigger than Hagrid on a broom, if that would even work… I'm going to check it out." as he said this, he put on an overcoat and walked out the door, Ginny following in a pink overcoat.

They walked along a beaten down path that led to a patch of land that Harry thought he heard the noise coming from. While they were almost to the clearing, they heard heavy footsteps following them. Concerned, Harry drew his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the running figure. Ginny did the same. Harry was about to stun the figure before the moonlight hit it.

"It's alright, it's just me." Hermione said, hands in the air, her bushy brown hair blowing in the light night breeze.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"I might just ask you the same, Harry James Potter." Hermione snapped back.

"Oi, shut it!" Ginny interrupted the argument. At this, they all fell silent and continued walking.

They walked a little longer, and had taken to chatting on the next day. They were all bursting with excitement at the day to come; the day that they had planned almost a year ago. Once they reached the clearing, however, all talking ceased. Instead, it was replaced by gasps and distant observations.

"What is that?" Harry finally whispered after a few minutes. He looked to Hermione, who, in reply, shrugged her shoulders and muttered a quick "I don't know."

"Well, only one way to find out." stated Harry as he took a step closer to the clearing. He picked up the pace and was walking to the smoking object.

"Harry no!" Hermione protested and tried to grab his arm.

"Let him be." Ginny calmly said to Hermione, blocking her arm from reaching Harry.

Harry edged closer and closer to the figure, which he could now make out to be blue. With every step, the air grew hotter and the figure came more into view.

"It's a muggle police box…" Harry muttered to himself. "But… How is that possible?"

After a few seconds, the same heavy footfalls came in again as Hermione, being followed by Ginny, came to Harry.

"Is that… a muggle police box?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I think it is, yeah…" Harry replied.

"A muggle police box? What's that?" Ginny pondered, obviously bewildered.

"Nevermind that now, Ginny… The real question is how is a muggle police box to crash? They can't even fly! Not to mention they haven't been seen since the 1960's! Unless…" Hermione's face suddenly filled with fear.

"Unless what?" Harry asked her. After a few seconds with no reply, he looked at her full on. "Hermione, tell me. Unless what?"

At this, the doors to the telephone box flew open with a "BANG!" as the doors hit the sides. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny ran back some steps, drew their wands, and pointed them at the box. A few seconds passed, then they heard the voice of a man.

"Pond! Go check where we are, if you would. Never know where this baby will land!"

"Why don't you check it yourself?" Another man replied to the order.

"Again… never know where this will land…" The first man replied.

"Oh, alright." a girl voice said grumpily.

A minute passed before a girl came out of the doors of the box. Her eyes widened as she spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, all with their wands pointed at her. She ducked back down into the box and mumbled something to the owners of the other two voices, then she popped back up.

"Um, Hello…" the girl said, obviously nervous.

"And who are you, may I ask?" Hermione said, a certain tone about her. Her wand was still pointed at the other girl, as were Harry's and Ginny's.

"Nevermind that for now." she said as she jumped from the box onto the ground. She quickly turned around to examine the box, which emitted an echoing "Hurry up, Pond!" from the first voice.

"Doesn't seem too bad…" the girl muttered to herself, carefully examining the box, ignoring the wands still pointed at her. "Sorry for that, I'll be back in a bit." The girl spoke to the three, then ran back inside the box. More muttering occurred inside the box. Harry, his curiosity getting the best of him, stepped closer to the box, almost inside it. He saw the golden lights that seemed to be coming from it, only to see them disappear due to a figure moving in front of them. That figure opened the door and was about to walk out, but found Harry in his way. He went cross-eyed looking at the wand that was now an inch away from his nose.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the man, more demanding this time.

"That doesn't matter at this moment. What matters is who are you?" the man replied with the first voice. He didn't retreat from the threat of the wand, just continued to look cross-eyed at it, as if examining it.

"Do you think we're that stupid?" Ginny questioned angrily, her wand pointed at the man now.

The man shook his head. "Why do you say that?" He looked at them, puzzled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were a muggle!" Ginny said, for some reason furious.

"'Muggle?' I've been called many things, but never 'Muggle.'" The man looked at Ginny, then frowned a little. "So many gingers! Why can't I just be a ginger once! Never have I been ginger…" he sighed, looking to Ginny's hair, blowing strongly, as the wind had picked up.

Ginny looked confused at this, but Hermione gasped, realization hitting her face. "You…" she started, but couldn't finish. Her facial expression turned grim shortly after.

The man stared at Hermione as if daring her to continue. When she failed to find words, he looked back to the wand, which had retreated some inches.

"Right. So, if you won't tell me who you are…" the man looked back into the box and yelled, "OI! PONDS! GET OUT HERE!" A few moments passed before the girl came back out accompanied by another man in nurse's scrubs. The first man, in a tweed jacket and bow tie, looked at the man in scrubs, opened his mouth, but was cut by the girl in a police woman outfit that had an extremely short skirt. "Not a word." she said to the man in the bow tie.

"Who are they?" the man in scrubs said, gesturing to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

"I'm not sure…" the girl replied. "They are human though, right?" she directed this question to the man in the bow tie.

"Oh yes, Pond. Very human indeed!" the man countered, his face lighting up. Harry still had his wand pointed at the bow tie man, while Ginny had hers pointed at the man in scrubs. Hermione's wand, however, was on the ground after she had dropped it, still speechless.

Finally, Hermione found words, and she spoke. "You… You are the man with the blue box! I've read about you! You're a legend!"

The girl looked to the man, obviously shocked. "'Legend?' You never told us you were a legend!"

"You really find that surprising, Pond?" he replied to her bewilderment, smirking a little.

"Oh shut up." she said, a little annoyed.

"So! Who introduces who first? Takers?" called out the man with the bow tie. A minute of no responses later, he spoke again. "Fine. This," he pointed to the girl, "is Amelia Pond. Over there is Rory Pond." the man in the scrubs waved a little, then put his hand in Amelia's hand. "And I," the man continued, "am the Doctor."

After a moment, Harry took a deep breath, then pointed to Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger. That" he gestured to Ginny, "is Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter." he smiled at Ginny while he said this, and received a huge smile in return. "And I… I am Harry Potter." He finished with a gesture to himself.

"Harry, be careful!" Hermione warned, obvious to something Harry and Ginny were not.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, sounding a little nervous.

Hermione replied, in her "know-it-all" tone. "He's a Time Traveler!"

The Doctor looked at her, amazed. "And how did you know that?"

"I told you, I've read all about you. I know that you are from a planet named 'Gallifrey' and that you are the last of your race, commonly referred to as the 'Time Lords.' You travel in your T.A.R.D.I.S., or Time and relative dimension in space, across all time and space. All of the Time Lords, however, died in the great Time War against the Time Lords and the Daleks. It is said that the man with the blue box was the only survivor of the Time Lords." Hermione ended with a grim smug.

Amelia was staring at Hermione, perplexed. "How did she…" she began to ask, but the words were lost in her mouth. Rory also looked mildly surprised, but didn't say anything. The Doctor, however, smirked. "Brilliant, that one is." Hermione smiled in reply.

Harry, however, had now taken to staring at the Doctor, an idea forming in his head. "You're a Time Traveler? And that, that is your time machine?" Harry asked, gesturing to the TARDIS.

"Yes and yes." the Doctor replied. "Like your friend said. She was pretty much spot on."

"So, if you are a time traveler…" Harry started, thinking. "You… You could take me back."

The Doctor looked a little confused. "'Back?' Back to where, exactly?"

Harry paused a moment before answering. "Back to the night my parents died."


	2. Chapter 2

"When?" replied the Doctor, a look of minor confusion on his face.

"Back to the night my parent's died." repeated Harry, sternly.

"And why would you want to go back there?" asked the Doctor to Harry. The Doctor took a couple of small steps towards Harry. "What is so important about the night your parents died?"

Harry thought for a quick moment before replying. "I… I never got to meet them. They died when I was only one. I've heard stories of them, and I want to see if they are true."

Behind them, Hermione was giving her most troublesome look yet, looking straight through the lie Harry just spoke. She came up to Harry and dragged him away by the collar of his overcoat, to a place the others could not overhear.

"What was that for Hermione?" Harry inquired as he rubbed his neck from where he had just been forcefully pulled.

"'I want to see if they are true?' Harry, that is your biggest lie to date!" Hermione quietly shrieked to Harry. "You may be able to fool them, but not me. I know what you are planning to do, and I know what will happen. Please, just don't! Apperate away from here, go back to bed, do anything besides step into that box." Hermione finished.

"Hermione, I'm not stupid." Harry replied, equally as quiet. "I just want to-"

"Save your parents from Voldemort." Hermione interrupted. In response, Harry gave a little hint of guilt on his face.

"So what?"

"'So what?' 'So what?'" Hermione repeated, surprised. "Harry, if you do this you won't be the only one affected! The whole of the wizarding world will be. Every one in the world, now I think of it. Harry, I beg you… please don't."

Harry took a moment to review in his head what she had just told him. After a minute or so, he took a deep breath. "Hermione… My mind is set. Trust me, nothing bad is going to happen." He smiled to her, but received no smile in return.

"So when the wizarding world falls under control of Voldemort we can all point our wands at you?" she inquired, very serious.

"If that ever happens, yes. But it won't. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Harry said as he walked back over to the four standing there, having a nice conversation.

"… There were dinosaurs… on a spaceship!" The Doctor was saying as Harry came back, followed slowly by Hermione who knew inside she had just failed the whole world.

The Doctor looked to Harry, a little more serious than he had just been. "So… are you still wanting to go?" In reply, Harry gave a short nod.

"Lovely! Now, is anyone else going?" The Doctor looked around to all the others, none of them raising their hands to go. "Looks like it's just you and me, Harry… Us and the TARDIS…" He trailed off as he walked in the TARDIS. Just as soon as Harry was about to walk in, the Doctor popped his head out the door.

"Aren't you coming, Ponds?" he asked Amy and Rory.

"Not this time, Doctor." Amy replied, looking at the Doctor. "I think we're going to stay and give them some… marriage tips." she added, uncomfortably. Rory nodded in agreement.

"Very well then… Geronimo!" The Doctor disappeared into the police box, followed by Harry.

As soon as the sight met Harry's eyes, he smiled slightly, remembering the Quidditch World Cup tent he stayed in that was also bigger on the inside.

"I love magic…" Harry muttered to himself.

"It's not magic" The Doctor responded, having heard Harry. "It's my TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and relative dimension in space. It's a time machine, bigger on the inside… I'm pretty sure I've covered the basics."

"How can it be 'bigger on the inside' if it's not magic?" Harry questioned the Doctor.

"Were you not listening? It's a whole dimension! Dimensions are kind of big…"

"I get that. I'm just… Nevermind." Harry stated as he gave up what he saw was a lost hope.

The Doctor went to the console and started pushing some buttons and pulling some levers. "When did your parents die? I need a time, place, date, and year." he said, preoccupied with his buttons and levers.

"Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1981, and at night. I can't remember a specific time." Harry replied, trying as best he could to remember a time, but gave it up shortly. He was only one when it happened, how could he have remembered?

"That's all I need to know…" The Doctor mumbled, biting his tongue slightly as he pulled the last lever. Once he pulled this lever, the TARDIS gave a lurch and took off.

Only a minute later the TARDIS gave a final lurch, having had landed.

"We're here!" exclaimed the Doctor, beaming slightly. He pushed open the doors of the TARDIS to examine the scenery. Harry followed, anxiety building.

The sight that met their eyes was a common night. The moon shone bright, a waning gibbous. A light breeze shook the strewn brown leaves on the floor, with an occasional crunching sound. After a few seconds a light popped on in the window of the nearest building. Harry peered in the house and saw a woman with fair ginger hair and a slightly protruding stomach. She was also rocking a baby back and forth, smiling down on him. Harry gave a light smile, realizing that that was him and that was his mum, Lily Potter.

"So… Godric's Hollow… Not your average town is it? It looks like an average town… It reminds me of this place on-" The Doctor rambled, thinking, until Harry silenced him.

"Shhh…" Harry noised to the Doctor. After a few seconds, Harry whispered. "I'm going in. Just stay out here and don't touch anything. Understand?" Harry knew he was being unnecessarily strict, but he didn't care at the moment. Nothing was going to disrupt his plan, especially a man in a bow tie.

The Doctor nodded, and with that, Harry walked to the door, pulling his night coat so it would cover his face. He thought this clever, since they say he looked like his father with his mother's eyes.

Harry knocked four times on the door, then waited. A few seconds of wind and leaves falling passed before his mum opened the door.

"Hello." Lily smiled as she spoke. "I'm afraid I'm not giving out candy this year, so-"

"I'm not here for candy." Harry interrupted her, trying his best no to be rude. "May I come in? Trust me…" he removed the sleeves of his coat to reveal his arms. "I'm no Death Eater, or in association with them."

Lily took a minute to think, then nodded and backed away to leave the doorway open. Harry smiled lightly as he stepped into his own home before it had been damaged.

"If you are not a Death Eater and not in the Order, who are you?" Lily asked, very cautious. "I'm uh…" Harry thought for a second or two before firmly stating "I'm a traveler. Traveled many places before, and I decided to give Godric's Hollow a try. It's actually quite interesting."

"Oh wow!" Lily exclaimed. "How interesting! James, get down here!" Lily directed this last bit to the stairs behind her. A few lingering moments passed before a man who could very easily have passed as Harry's reflection.

"You called?" a voice came from up the stairs as thuds of footsteps were heard on the carpeted floors.

"Come meet this man, he's a traveler!" She looked back to him. "What's your name again?"

Harry was very caught off guard. "Um… Harry. Harry Granger." This was the first thing he could think of, his first name and Hermione's last.

"That's an interesting name" chuckled James, now in full view and taking Harry from the couch cushion.

Hours passed. The moon shone brighter and brighter as the Potters did all sorts of things together. James and Harry had a small duel in which James beat Harry only by Harry's slowness on his last shield charm. Lily made some tea and apple cider for them all to drink as they relaxed and talked.

"So, I've actually heard quite about you…" Harry started. "I'm aquatinted with Dumbledore. He's told me of the Order and such."

Lily laughed before she spoke. "Oh that Dumbledore…"

Harry, only partially listening, now got caught off guard by looking at Lily's stomach. "Are you…?" he said as he pointed to her protruding stomach.

Lily followed his finger and smiled brightly. "Yes. A second child for our little Harry. I think he deserves a little brother."

In response, Harry looked sadly at the stomach lump, thinking. He could have had a little brother. He could be like Ron, with a younger sibling. What if Voldemort never had killed them? Could he even be like Bill, with six younger siblings? All these thoughts ran through his head as his parents stared at him curiously. Harry glanced to his watch.

"It's getting late. I should go…" Harry rose from his seat, shook both his parents' hands, then walked to the door.

"Thank you again, Lily and James." Harry nodded to them.

"Goodbye, Harry Granger! Happy travels!" Lily called as she waved.

Harry looked through the peep hole first, and saw the thing he dreaded yet anticipated. Harry poked his wand through the hole, whispered "Stupify!" and aimed it at the black cloaked figure. A resounding thud responded as Harry opened the door to find the stunned body of Lord Voldemort on the Potters' doorstep, no longer able to murder his parents.


End file.
